screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Deviantart
Deviantart is a website hosted for furfags, weeaboos, and n00bs as a place to share their "art". These n00bs will often draw fanart that actually looks nothing like the original character and will block you if you point out even one little flaw in their work. History The history of Deviantart is like a deep abyss. During its first years, prior to the the furfag/weeaboo/n00b invasion, it was actually (believe it or not) a peaceful place. This was back in the day when Deviantart had actual art '''and wasn't the furry-monger it is today. Over time, the realization of this website grew (to an unwanted extent) and branched out like many other major online networks (i.e. Youtube, Facebook, etc.), but unlike them, has become exceedingly retarded and flowing with n00bs. The best physical comparison to Deviantart is the "Fall of Rome" and, indeed, it '''is falling. Art distribution The art on Deviantart is actually a big fat pile of poo. You will most often see narutard fanart/fanfic, a ponified character, an anatomically-incorrect wolf with odd fur colors and a retarded name to boot (i.e. ShadowMoonWolf (seriously what are we, freaking indians?! (lol an inset within an inset within an inset, INCEPTION! :D))), and a n00b taking an ugly picture of themself. Community The community of Deviantart is literally massive. '''It is estimated about '''70,500,050 users have signed up and registered over the past two years, while 30,400,000 have signed up for membership. (In case you didn't know, membership is actually useless and only feeds the money-seeking trolls over at DA headquarters.) Almost half of this population is made up of trolls, which will often leave insulting or irrelevant comments on your userpage in order to revoke a response on their account for all their "friends" to see, which will usually result in a wave of insulting comments on your page. Unfortunately, the Deviantart Team is so lazy and incompetent, they won't even bother adding a "delete comment" option. Deviantart members (including your own friends) will often turn against you in an argument or debate and will use insults to your mother and will cuss like sailors to get people to win their side. Sadly, it actually works. This is probably because most of them are furfags. User statisics It is a known fact that 85% of the population on Deviantart are talentless, attention-seeking dimwits, while the rest are people that actually know how to draw... good. '''These people are often looked down upon, skipped over, and misunderstood. Deviantart Team The Deviantart Team are the furries who run Deviantart. They will ban you for absolutely '''no reason, without any consent to the artist themself. They also run the homepage, which is filled with a surprising amount of furry, brony, and weeaboo "art". The only reason this bat crap is actually featured on the front page is because the DA Team is, like I said earlier, a bunch of furfags. "Help" desk 80% of all "support" tickets sent to the Deviantart help desk are either rejected or never resolved. The DA Team will often claim they either "can't do it" or will "resolve later", which is a result of them being lazy bums. External references *http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Deviantart *Go to Encyclopedia Dramatica and go to the Deviantart page, dumb spam filter. (Please note: BOTH OF THESE PAGES ARE MADE OF PURE FACT!!!)